When a vehicle collides with an obstacle such as another vehicle, following an occurrence of a first collision at that time, a second collision between a driver and a steering wheel (steering member) occurs in some cases. For the steering device, in order to absorb impact energy due to the second collision, various types of structures, in which a part of the steering column is disconnected from a vehicle body to move in a column shaft direction (vehicle body front direction), have been proposed.
For example, PTL 1 discloses a steering column supporting device in which a locking notch extending parallel to a column axis direction is provided in a vehicle body-side bracket fixed to the vehicle body. A locking capsule is fitted into the locking notch such that the locking capsule is positioned with respect to the vehicle body-side bracket using a plurality of locking pins. Also, a column-side bracket which holds the steering wheel is connected to the locking capsule using a bolt.
At the time of the second collision, the plurality of locking pins are fractured such that the locking capsule is released from the vehicle body-side bracket, and moves along with the column-side bracket along the locking notch thereof. In this manner, energy absorption (EA) is achieved at the time of the second collision.